freaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lock Incorporated
Known mainly for two of its subsidiaries, House & Home Products and Lock Diagnostics, Lock Incorporated is a giant conglomerate which became an international player in several markets shortly after WWI. Lock makes most of its revenue from pharmaceuticals and medical equipment, along with the production of numerous cosmetics, consumer products and foods. To freaks, the most well known subsidiaries of Lock are BioTech Industries and Lock Industries which often operate in tandem as a covert, paramilitary organization that secretly conducts unethical genetic research. Lock Industries maintains a highly trained security task force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and paramilitary operations, though not all of their activities are legal. They have access to a variety of equipment, some through purchases, others personally manufactured. Their equipment capabilities include: HUMVEEs, a fleet of AV-8B Harrier jump jets, along with UH-60 Blackhawks, C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting prisoners and Hughes MH-6 'Little Bird' attack helicopters. Officially, the corporation utilizes these resources in order to secure and protect its assets in areas of the world where the guarantee of security is not always so guaranteed; and their activities are primarily restricted to oversees and offshore operations, in accordance with U.S. law. However, in practice, Lock is very effective at concealing records of their illegal activity in the U.S. History Founding & Growth Founded by Dr. Rodrick Q. Naught, a well known chemist even before the company's founding, Lock Pharmaceuticals began as a simple pharmaceuticals company in the U.S. in 1903. Following a rapid succession of medical innovations resulting from both Naught and his science teams, Lock gained world renown by 1912, changing its name to Lock Pharmaceuticals & Medical Technology. By 1914, Lock had received contracts from Germany, France, and the U.K. to conduct research on various chemicals. By 1916, Lock Pharmaceuticals & Medical Technology was contracted by the U.S. government to aid in the development of new treatments for injuries resulting from chemical warfare, which became one of the most frequent causes of injury with the development of chemical weapons during WWI. Lock secretly continued to do research for Germany even after taking on the U.S. contract. While conducting research for Germany, they would do research for the U.S. on Germany's chemical weapons. After a reasonable amount of time, Lock would report to the U.S. that they had developed newer methods to treat chemical weapons injuries, simply using the records they already possessed due to their research for Germany. Once they published their results, they would sell newer chemicals to Germany, which they had already developed, and then begin work on a treatment for the U.S. immediately after. This cycle continued for the entirety of WWI and resulted in a massive increase in Lock's overall net worth and income. From 1918 until 1927, Lock managed to apply its new found resources and revenue into a mass buyout of 93 other companies. With these purchases, Lock was reclassified a conglomerate in 1931 and was rated "too big to fail" by Forbes Magazine in 1933 and the most "ruthless company in the world" in 1935. By 1937, after Lock consolidated its numerous, newly acquired appliance, cosmetic, and food companies, House & Home Products became a common household name. By the start of WWII in 1939, Lock Incorporated had become one of the world's most well known pharmaceuticals and chemical research companies in the world. Lock's contracts with the U.S. were set to be cancelled in 1940. However, in light of WWII, the U.S. government renewed their contracts, also contracting them to conduct research on chemical weapons, weapons technology, and transportation, in addition to their research in medicine. While Lock was conducting research for the U.S., Lock was also secretly contracted by Japan and Germany together, to conduct research into an emerging field known as biochemistry, as well as the, at the time, controversial field of genetics. A New Industry From 1939 until the end of WWII in 1945, Lock became very involved in genetics research. Lock was careful to withdraw from the German payroll months before Germany fell to the Allied forces, and successfully avoided being discovered as an investor of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan. From November 1945 to February 1947, Lock kept a close eye on the Nuremburg Trials and then the Tokyo Trials. Following the final verdicts of both, Lock orchestrated the replacement of several high profile scientists so as to avoid letting them be executed. The scientists were then taken to private facilities owned by Lock, and eventually became some of the top researchers for Lock's BioTech Industries subsidiary. From 1950 to 1980, German and Japanese researchers would make up the bulk of the science teams' leadership. In 1982, a scientist by the name of Doctor Lawerence Z. Lenchner would take the position of lead scientist and Vice President of BioTech Industries. Together with CEO Irving C. Banford, in control of the entire conglomerate, Lenchner and Banford began a rapid overhaul of the current programs and the organization of BioTech Industries in general, as well as a reorganization and repurposing of Lock Industries. With the two newer, stronger science and paramilitary organizations, the two men began to establish new testing facilities, new science teams, and new covert, operations cells. It is the work of Lenchner and Banford that led to the creation of the M-Gene Project. Human Genome Project & BioAug Program In 1984, BioTech Industries and Lock Diagnostics were brought in by the U.S. government to serve as consultants on what was planned to be a global genetics research project. In 1990, a project that would come to be known as the Human Genome Project would get underway, and Lock would quickly volunteer to contribute resources and scientists to help, even as they continued their research into mutation and genetics as part of the M-Gene Project. While this news was announced and depicted as a generous contribution to the betterment of humanity, Lock's true motivations behind this was to monopolize on what Banford saw as easy access to research conducted on the government's tab. In 2000, a team of Lock scientists, led by Doctor Lenchner, would make a ground breaking discovery. During the examination of a specific strand of DNA sequences which appeared to only be present in about 0.7% of the world's population, Lenchner's team finally found what they had been calling the "theoretical mutation gene". Lenchner's team hid its findings on the matter and decided to conduct private tests on "willing" subjects, secretly obtained from a high security and unofficial prison under the supervision of ICPO. Prior to locating the M-Gene, experimentation on the matter had been mostly a guessing game. However, after only a few tests, they were able to confirm their theories, and within only a few months, they were able to create the first mutagen with only a 34% mortality rate, Mutagen 656-UD9. Once the ability to force mutations in individuals with this polygene set were realized, Lock quietly pulled out of the Genome Project. However, the U.S. government did take note and when confronted about it, a deal was struck by the Bush Administration with Lock during a private meeting between Secretary of Homeland Security Tom Ridge, Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation Robert Mueller, Vice President Dick Cheney, Director of Central Intelligence Porter Goss, and Lock's CEO Irving C. Banford who was accompanied by several Lock shareholders and executives. The meeting started on May 9th, 2001, shortly after the conclusion of the Human Genome Project, and was adjourned on May 11th. The agreement that these men came to was that Lock would give the U.S. government all that it had learned about the mutation gene, the gene which predisposes humans for forced mutation. In exchange for providing this information to the government, they would ignore the company's missteps. Immediately following this, all affiliation between the U.S. government and Lock Incorporated ceased. Lock has since began what it now calls the BioAug Program. Rumors are also currently circulating about a secret program known as Manticore, though its overseers and exact goals are unconfirmed. Organization and Structure As a multinational conglomerate, Lock Incorporated has multiple subsidiaries which function as individual corporations, only united by their umbrella company, Lock Inc. At the top of Lock Inc. is the CEO and President of Lock Incorporated. Over each of the subsidiaries, are Vice Presidents. Each subsidiary functions as a separate and autonomous corporate entity, conducting activities independent of one another, organizing construction of facilities and locations, and operating for its own interests, only answering to the umbrella company's administrative laws and policies. Subsidiaries As stated before, the subsidiaries function much like an independent corporation would with its own policies, goals, and motivations geared towards its profits. However, each of the Lock subsidiaries are over seen by the Lock Inc. "umbrella". Within the subsidiaries oriented towards scientific research and Lock Industries, research is conducted by task oriented cells. Most individual subsidiaries are restricted in that they are only allowed to utilize 200 individual cells at any given time, allowing for more personal oversight of the cells' operations. The cells often work under a larger supervisory cell. In effect, the lower cells conduct the research for a specific project while the supervisory cell is responsible for overseeing the entire research program. List Known Facilities Listed below are the known secret facilities exposed on the Deep Web by conspiracy theorists and freaks. These facilities are off grid, completely solitary, and there are no official records kept by any known agencies which corroborate the existence of these facilities: *'Andes Facility': Located in the Nevado Ojos del Salado region of the Andes Mountains in Chile, South America, the Andes Mountain Facility is used for the development of chemical weapons. The facility utilizes the deep underground volcanic activity to dispose of undesirable contaminants. Additionally, all testing chambers are positioned in a way that allows the facility to drop these chambers into a vat of lava to effectively terminate any loose contaminants. *'Amukta Island': Located on the Amukta Island in Aleutian Islands in Alaska, the Amukta Island Facility is primarily used for secret weapons testing, the hiding and protection of high profile clients and associates of Lock Inc., as well as the training of the most skilled members of the paramilitary organizations. Additionally, the Amukta Island Facility is often used to imprison, and/or used in the transport of high profile targets/subjects. *Alcatraz Facility: Located just off the coast of California on Alcatraz Island, the Alcatraz Facility is positioned beneath the official Alcatraz Research Facility, built after the original structure (the Alcatraz Prison), was demolished. This underground facility is used strictly for secret genetics and biotech experiments, including the BioAug Program. *'Rocky Facility': Located deep underground within the Rocky Mountains, somwhere in the Washington State area, the Rocky Mountains Facility is often referred to as the "Disposal Facility", due to the fact that it is used for the termination of anything that could link Lock to unlawful activity, which can't be destroyed through normal means. Such as a tank or an uncontrollable or no longer useful test subject. *'Russia Facility': Located on one of the northern most islands of the Taymyrsky Dolgano-Nenetsky District in Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia, the Russia Facility is responsible for the study and development of biological weapons. Its location was intentionally positioned to utilize the severe temperatures in case of a contamination breech. Known Operations and Cells As previously stated, research projects and security/paramilitary operations are conducted by task/mission oriented cells. There are 3 types of cells that Lock's subsidiaries utilize: mission, task, and duty oriented. Mission oriented cells are only formed to solve a specific problem or situation, like a rescue or reconnaissance operations. Task oriented cells are formed to serve a function for an extended period of time, but will eventually end, like a research program or project. Duty oriented cells are formed to serve a perceived necessary function that is to serve this function indefinitely, such as security task forces. *BioAug Program - Assigned with genetics, biotechnological, and biochemical research. It is also responsible for running the Whiskey Island Facility. *Secrecy Protocol - Assigned with maintaining the secrecy of all activities conducted in the Whsley Island Facility, primarily in regards to activity involved in the ProGene Program. *'Biohazard Cell' - Assigned with studying and developing new biological weapons. It is also responsible for running the Russia Facility. *'Toxins Cell' - Assigned with studying and developing new chemical weapons. It is also responsible for running the Andes Mountains Facility. *'Clean-Up' - Assigned with "cleaning up" all evidence that can leak evidence of illegal activity conducted by Lock. It operates througout the world and is responsible for running the Rocky Mountains Facility. *'Security Forces' - Assigned with serving as a secret paramilitary force for the company, Security Forces operate throughout the world and it runs the Amukta Island Facility. SF also reports to HQ on all employee activity, and ensures that no one defects. *'Special Tactics Forces' - Assigned with missions such as hostage rescuing, anti-terrorism, and the recovery of company property. It reports directly to headquarters.